Ship Wreaked: Restart
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: AU Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor of Britannia. The one who has destroyed millions of lives. But yet the caring older brother, the helping friend. What if one day, going on a ship for his 17th Birthday, something were to happen to cause his memories to disappear. And then, he meets Suzako. .x.x.x.x. Need help with this fanfic plz T-T


The throne room of the Britannian Royal Palace was deathly silent as all the pig like nobles held their breath. Their eyes almost bulging out with fright and horror as the emperor smirked. His head was resting on the side of his hand while his arm was resting on the golden throne. Enjoyment played in his deep purple eyes as he watched the nobles desperately trying to come up with something to say. Something to change his mind.

Sitting up straightly, the teenage emperor crossed his legs. The black king piece from a chess set was twirling in his hand as he allowed the nobles a chance to speak. A chance to redeem themselves, but all they did was stand stiffly, sweat trickling down their foreheads. "Any objections?" The question he asked had an obvious answer, but no one would dare say as his voice echoed around the massive throne room.

"Good," setting the chess piece on one of the arm rests, as if the emperor won a match of chess, he stood up. His eyes glinting as he nodded his head. "Then this meeting is officaly over."

* * *

><p>Spoiler alert-ish?<p>

I have had this idea for ages and ages and ages!

Brief summery;

Lelouch vi Britannia, the emperor of a third of the world and also known as the Demon Emperor for the harsh choices he makes. How he acts like a demon on the battlefield as he drives his Knightmare Frame on-wards. Lelouch vi Britannia, the also loving brother of his dear sister Nunnally. The one who helps his friend C.C with her one heart filled wish. Lelouch vi Britannia, the first emperor to start ruling when he became 15. His oldest brother holding a grudge towards him with that fact and with his second oldest brother helping him in a way. But also helping himself, while plotting something.

Everything changed on one stormy night. The royal family of Britannia was on a ship with many nobles. All were celebrating the Emperor's 17th birthday. But when a wave crashed against the ship, causing it to become uneasy, havoc awakes. It was an impulse that made Lelouch send all the knights to protect Nunnally and Euphemia. To get them onto the safe boats before the ship showed signs of actually sinking or tipping over. But if only he went with them instead of trying to look for Cornelia and Schneizel.

Weeks passed by, and one day, a girl called Suzako was walking by the beach that was next to her summer house. Her eyes caught a mop of onyx hair as she began to panic when she saw that it was a human. And quickly she ran over towards him.

She asked him several questions:

"Who are you?"

"Do you remember where you came from?"

"Where's your family?"

But the answer was always the same. Blank. Nothing. He remembered nothing. He managed to get amnesia.

Renaming him Julius Kingsley, Suzako brought the teenager to her home. And together, they stayed with each other for a while. For one month, they lived quite happily. With Julius never getting his memories and with Suzako blushing whenever he gets a bit too close to her.

But happiness was not meant to last as a war breaks out. Japan allies themselves with the Chinese Federation. Together, Suzako and Julius try to make it by in this war. But just as the war was coming to an end, Schneizel and Cornelia finds them. And Nunnally and Euphemia is determined that Julius is Lelouch.

Trapped in a cell in the Britannian Royal Palace, Suzako waits and waits. Waiting to see what will Julius or shall we say Lelouch, will do. Will he return back to Britannia as the Demon Emperor or will he come to Suzako for one last time.

**Only thing is that I was wondering if anyone wanted to write this with me... Mainly because I don't trust myself since I never properly finish fanfics ._.ll And I am horrible at double checking... As well as spelling... and so on ^-^"**

**I own nothing but this really random idea xD**


End file.
